Friends Forever, Lovers for Life
by ai.kokoro
Summary: The one person we cared about from our past is back...we both wanted her...but only one could have her...and i was determined to let that be me! HikaruXocXKaoru. Full summary inside. Please Read and Review
1. Person in our Hearts

I have a newly thought idea swimming around in my head, so I want to get it down in writing before I forget it!! I know I haven't been updating my other stories lately, but once I'm down with the tennis season, I'll be able to update frequently. So, um…this is a HikaruXOCXKaoru fic!!

This will be set a year later. So Hikaru and Kaoru will be 17 right? Correct me if I'm wrong. Okay…also, I will be putting in Japanese words, and I'll put the meaning in parenthesis. If you don't like it then I'll stop, but sometimes I just put it down, so just to tell you ahead of time…

**Full Summary:** I would never tell him why we were surrounded by our own world…why we cut everyone else out of our lives…but the one person we let in when we were younger…was now in both of our hearts. Only one of us could have her…and I was determined to let that be me!

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 1: Person in our hearts

Kaoru's PoV

I sigh and look at the girl, who is looking at me with heart filled eyes, besides me and turn to look over at Hikaru.

"Hikaru switch with me…this girl is just staring at me." I whisper.

Hikaru smiles when the girl laughs at his joke and then turns to me.

"I can't do anything about that Kaoru."

"But-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, there is a girl here claiming to be your childhood friend..." Tamaki shouts from across the music room.

Hikaru just rolls his eyes. "I don't really remember anyone from my childhood…it could just be another girl trying to-"

I stand up and start to run towards the door. When I get there, I see a girl around our age with her back turned towards me.

"Kaoru?" I hear Hikaru run after me.

I stare at the back of the girl's head for a moment and then she turns. My eyes widen and I give a short gasp.

Akemi…Fukuda…

"Kaoru, what are y-" Hikaru apparently catches up to me and he notices who has come to see us.

"Akemi?" Hikaru asks.

The girl tilts her head and gives us a bright smile. Her brown hair glistens when the light from the crystal chandelier hits it and her dark chocolate eyes light up every time she blinks. If she isn't grinning, she is graced with a small mischievous smile. Her tan skin is as smooth as silk and when you just feel it, the warmth emitting from it makes you want to relax. I would have to say her only flaw is the small scar on the base of her neck.

"Well if it isn't the Hitachiin brothers." Akemi comments.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asks.

"What, I can't say 'hi, how are you?' to old friends?"

I stand there silently as Hikaru does all the talking. I think Akemi notices and she walks up to me grabbing both of my hands.

"You sure are quiet Kaoru."

"I…"

She gives me a big smile and grabs Hikaru, so that one of our hands are in one of hers. By now, everyone in the room is staring and I could hear some on the customers starting to get teary. The rest of the host club is just standing by watching Hikaru and I closely.

"So…? How have you two been?" Akemi asks.

"Well, I guess you could say okay…" Hikaru answers. All I do is nod my head.

Akemi looks at me worriedly and asks, "Kaoru, are you okay? I mean I could leave if you feel uncomfortable…"

"No! Don't leave! I just…_don't leave again…_" I tell her, whispering the last part.

I would never tell her that before she left, I wanted to tell her how much I liked her…how much time I wanted to spend with her. And I would never tell her that Hikaru felt the same way, but never really realized it.

She frowns slightly and embraces Hikaru and I in a big hug.

"I'm not going anywhere…I'm staying here…with the two of you…I'll stay…just for you two." Akemi whispers.

X x x x x x x X

5 years ago…

"Gomen (sorry), Hikaru, Kaoru!" A 12 year old Akemi cried out running towards two identical looking boys.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, okaasan (mom) said I couldn't come until I finished my job."

"I guess it really does suck to be the daughter of the head maid." Hikaru commented.

"It does not! It's just a little work…" Akemi defended.

"ANYWAYS, what did you need to talk about Akemi?" Kaoru asked.

Akemi looks down sadly and looks up at the two brothers with tears brimming her eyes…

"I…I have to leave."

"Um…okay? And that's something to cry about why?" Hikaru asks.

"No! I have to leave as in I'm not coming back. I'm moving! Do you two even care?!"

Kaoru opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He looks down and tries to avert Akemi's eyes, while Hikaru just stands there regretting that he had said anything.

"Of…Of course we care Akemi. We just misunderstood you…" Kaoru says.

By now, silent tears are rolling down Akemi's face, and her face is tinted red.

"Why? Why do you have to leave?! We've known each other since…I can't even remember for how long. It's been forever since we've known each other…why do you have to leave…?" Hikaru suddenly bursts out.

Akemi stares at him surprised but answers him nonetheless.

"There was a guy at the most recent party your family host…and he was talking to my mom, saying that I would be a great model. Apparently, he was a scout for some famous modeling place in Paris. My mom said okay, without even discussing it with me. So now…I have to leave."

"To Paris?" Kaoru asks.

Akemi nods her head.

"How long do you have to leave for?"

"Five years. I'll be coming back. Just, not until after that time. But when I do come back, we'll still be friends right?"

Hikaru and Kaoru nod and Akemi smiles.

"Good. I'm leaving in a week, so we still have SOME time. Also, you both have to get me a present before I leave!" Akemi says grinning.

The two boys laugh and agree, but deep down…they only hope that she wouldn't leave. That some miracle would come and make her stay. But that miracle never came.

X x x x x x x X

Present Time…Kaoru's PoV

Seeing Akemi again made me realize how much I missed her. When it was Hikaru, Akemi, and I, we went and did everything that got us in trouble. I would have never thought that in the years that we became friends with her, Hikaru and I would develop…

"So how about taking me to a late lunch today?" Akemi asked.

"Do we really have to take you…?" Hikaru questioned.

"Of course! Aren't you happy to see me? Besides, I'm hungry."

I see Hikaru sigh. He turns his back towards us and walks back to his customers. Akemi sticks out her tongue at him and smirks. She then looks at me and tilts her head.

"Since Hikaru won't take me…can you take me?"

I stare at her and I raise one of my eyebrows.

"It's already 4:30…can't you wait till tonight to eat dinner?"

"No." Akemi tells me. "Well…hmm. Will you take me to dinner then?"

"Fine."

"Great!! I'll see you later then. I'll be at the house."

Akemi gives me a quick hug and leaves, waving at everyone else as she goes.

Before she goes out the door though, I look down at her left wrist. I smile when I see a worn out lavender ribbon around it.

'She still wears it, huh…'

X x x x x x x X

Yay!! Chapter 1!! I really hope you guys like it. I put a lot of thought in this one :

Please Revieww!! It'll make me happy, and it'll make me update quicker!!

Thanks!


	2. In my Arms

Yay!! So I'm back…with bigger, better ideas:

I want to thank everyone who reviewed!!

Yeah…let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea and the OC.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 2: In my Arms

Akemi's PoV

I walked into the mansion that held all of my childhood memories in it. I took a deep breath and walked into my old bedroom, which was besides Hikaru and Kaoru's room. Everything was still there. Although you could tell that someone was in here every day to clean the place. I sat on the soft bed and lied down. I close my eyes to think about how great it is to be back, and how wonderful it was to see Hikaru and Kaoru again…

I raise my left arm and look at the two ribbons around it. The purple ribbon had a white heart, and the white ribbon had a purple heart. Even if they were worn out, I still never took them off. They mean too much to me. I only hope Hikaru and Kaoru realize that.

X x x x x x x X

Flashback…5 years ago

"Akemi!!"

I turn around to see Hikaru and Kaoru running towards me. When they do catch up, I see that they are each holding a box in their hands. Kaoru walks up to me first and hands me the box grinning. I take the box and open it to reveal a purple ribbon with a dangling silver-white heart on it.

"It's for you…so you won't forget me." Kaoru tells me.

"Why would I forget you?" I ask.

"You never know."

Kaoru winks at me and Hikaru shoves another box in my hands, a pink tint in his cheeks. I open Hikaru's gift and see a white ribbon with a white gold-purple heart dangling on it. I smile brightly and give Hikaru a hug.

"Thank you."

I let him go and tackle Kaoru, giving him a hug as well. Hikaru's cheeks turn red and Kaoru shyly returns the hug. When I let Kaoru go, I look over at my mom who is waiting for me patiently.

"Well…I have to go now…" I whisper sadly.

The brothers look at each other then look at me and smile mischievously.

"Okay…the next time we see you, make sure you're prettier." The two say together.

I mouth drops open and I tackle the guys to the ground. I turn around and run towards my mom, sticking my tongue out at them. Before I get in the car, I hear Hikaru and Kaoru's voice.

"We were kidding!!"

I smile and get in the car…

Hikaru's PoV

'_You couldn't get any prettier…'_

Kaoru's PoV

'_You're already as pretty as anybody could be…'_

X x x x x x x X

Present Time…Hikaru's PoV

Well…today was…interesting. I got to see Akemi again. I'm glad of course, but…I just…

"Hikaru-sama, Tamaki-sama called just a little while ago." One of our maids tell me.

"Ah! Thanks. I'll call him back then."

I go upstairs and towards my room. On my way there I see Akemi's door is cracked open. I look inside to see her fast asleep. A grin appears on my face and I tiptoe in quietly. I peer over the bed and smile gently.

'_I can't believe she still wears that thing...'_

I brush the hair out of Akemi's face and sit down besides her. A small smile graces her features and I can't help but wonder if she would wake if I just ki-

"Hikaru!! Where did you go?" I hear Kaoru walk down the hallway looking for me. I sigh and try to forget about what I was just thinking. I stand up and poke my head through the doorframe.

"Kaoru, I'm right here."

"Ah. There you are. Call Tono. (Tamaki…) He said he needed to talk to you. What are you doing in Akemi's room anyways?"

"I uh…just…I was just checking up on her…yeah."

Kaoru gives me a look of confusion but then shrugs and leaves.

"Okay."

I give a sigh of relief but gasp when I feel two arms around my neck.

"Just checking up on me? Hikaru…that doesn't sound like you." Akemi tells me.

She lets go of me and I turn to her.

"I…would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?"

She laughs at me, but nods her head.

"Sure. I'll go. Is Kaoru joining us?"

"Um…no. Just you and me."

Akemi stares at me and I bite my lip.

"Okay…well, I have to get to work. I still have to do work around here…it sucks."

I laugh and move out of the way.

"Well of course. You ARE still a maid."

She sticks her tongue out at me and heads down the stairs to do some work.

I continue down the hall to Kaoru and my room. When I enter, I see Kaoru sitting in one of the chairs by a round table.

"Since when do you and Akemi go places without me, let alone to go out to eat?" Kaoru asks me.

"What? I figured that you might not want to go, the way you were acting earlier today…"

He narrows his eyes at me and gets up.

"Hmm. Well, just to let you know, Akemi and I are going out to dinner tonight. After you just left, she asked me to take her."

I stare at him with my mouth slightly open. Then I laugh when he comes over to put his arm around me.

"Hypocrite."

He grins and answers with, "What was I supposed to do? Just say 'no' after you "rejected" her?"

"I did not "reject" her…"

"What are you two talking about…reject me?"

Kaoru and I turn to see Akemi leaning on the door frame.

"Jeez. You two are SO weird these days." Akemi tells us. She goes around the room straightening this up, and making the bed.

"We are not weird." Kaoru muttered. "Anyways, you better get ready soon. Didn't you say you were hungry?"

Akemi looks up from whatever she was doing and thinks about it.

"Oh yeah…we were supposed to go to dinner…let me just finish your guy's room, so I can get ready."

I talk to Kaoru for last few minutes until he himself has to get ready. I sit on the bed while he chooses what to wear.

"It shouldn't be THAT hard Kaoru."

"You just wait till you have to take her to lunch tomorrow. It is hard."

He finally decides to wear a plain navy blue long sleeve and an open white short sleeve jacket with dark blue jeans.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I ask.

"That took me 10 minutes Hikaru…"

"So what? Akemi probably takes like half a hour."

Kaoru laughs. "I should go see if she's done or not, huh?"

I nod and get up. I go with Kaoru to Akemi's room and he knocks on the door. The two of us hear music coming from the other side of the room. Kaoru knocks on the door again but again, no one answers. He sighs and opens the door. We both peer inside to see Akemi putting her hair up. She sees our faces in the mirror and motions for us to come inside.

"You ready yet?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah. I just have to put my hair up…there."

She turns around to face us and I see Kaoru blush lightly. I myself am amazed at what is in front of me. Kaoru and I are so used to seeing her in the maid's uniform…

Akemi has a light purple halter-top, with a light grey long sleeve over it. The sleeves go slightly off of her shoulders, so she wears a white scarf around her neck. Akemi is also wearing a short white frilly skirt.

"Stop staring…"

Kaoru and I snap out of it, and she smirks.

"We're…just not used to seeing you dressed up like this." Kaoru implies.

"Well, get used to it."

"Why?"

"Your mom offered me a modeling job. I don't have to clean or cook anymore!!! I'm so happy." Akemi grins happily then drags Kaoru out of her room.

"Don't worry Hikaru, I'll have him back by…whenever." She tells me, and winks.

I laugh and escort them to the front door. Akemi gives me a quick hug and says goodbye. Kaoru grabs his jacket and they leave.

X x x x x x x X

Kaoru's PoV

It was still light out, considering it was 6:00. It looked as if it was late afternoon.

"So where would like to go Akemi?"

She turns to me and thinks about it.

"Hmm…well, are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Neither am I."

"But-"

"I couldn't wait. So I made something when I went home." Akemi says grinning.

I laugh and we both feel a small breeze. I see Akemi shiver slightly and I wrap my arm around her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks. I know! Let's go to the park. I haven't been there in such a long time. I want to see if my name is still on the big willow tree."

"It should still be there, since no one has touched the tree."

Akemi grabs my hand and goes down the path towards the park.

When we enter the park, we see couples surrounding us. Some of them I recognize from school, and others I don't. Akemi points to the elderly couple sitting on the bench looking at the younger people and she smiles. I tighten my grip on her hand, and she looks up at me.

"You okay?" Akemi asks.

"Yeah…"

She grabs my arm and wraps it around her shoulder. We walk like this for a while, talking about old and new things. When we finally get to the tree, Akemi runs up to the big trunk and searches for the spot she carved her name in it.

"Kaoru! I found your name."

Akemi motions for me to come look and when I get there, I see a sloppily written name. I laugh and see Hikaru's name next to mine.

"I can't find mine…"

I look down at Akemi and see her frowning for a second. I sit down in front of the trunk and see a little heart more towards the bottom of the trunk.

"Found it." I point out. Akemi sits down next to me and traces over the heart and name. She stands up and goes to the other side of the tree for a few moments and then comes back with two stones.

"Here." Akemi hands me one of the stones and sits down next to me again.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"We're going to carve our names into this tree again." She answers.

We take a few minutes to carve our names. When I'm done, I stand up and look at the stone in my hands. '_It looks like one half of a heart…'_

I look down at Akemi and see her write something.

"Kaoru and Akemi's first date. 11.6.06" is carved into the tree. Akemi grins happily and turns to face me.

"Look."

I sit down next to her and grab her hand. She blushes and I take her stone. I put hers together with mine and the two fit perfectly.

"Hey…it's a heart!" Akemi comments.

She takes the two stones and holds out her hand.

"Pocketknife." She says.

"How do you know I have it with me…?" I ask, taking it out of my pocket.

"I gave it to you for your 12th birthday."

"So?"

"So, it's special."

I give her the pocketknife and she carves something onto the stones. She then carves something else onto the tree and hands me back the knife.

"I don't understand why I didn't use that in the first place, it's so much easier then a rock."

Akemi hands me her half of the stone and I see her name on it. I then look at the tree trunk and see a perfectly carved picture of the stone heart with our names on it. Akemi puts the half of the stone with my name on it in her bag and I put her half in my pocket.

"Why exactly are we keeping these?"

"Because I want to." Akemi says standing up. "Plus, you can't only keep one half."

I stand up too and we walk around the park a little while longer. After sometime, Akemi stops and looks up at the sky.

"It's going to start raining…" Akemi whispers.

I look up too, and feel a few raindrops land on my face.

Soon after, the rain starts to get harder and I can see Akemi is cold.

I take her under a tree and take off my jacket. I put it around her and she looks at me worriedly.

"Won't you get cold?"

"I'll be okay. Besides, your health comes before mine." I tell her, brushing some hair out of her face. A tear rolls down her face and she hugs me tightly.

"Thank you…Kaoru."

I hug her back and she pulls back with her arms still around my neck. I kiss her forehead and she gives me a bright smile. I put my arms around her waist and hold her closer. I lean down closer to the point where our foreheads are touching and we can feel each other warm breath. Any closer and we would have been kissing.

My cell phone rings and I see that Hikaru is calling. Akemi bites her bottom lip and lets go of me. I sigh sadly and answer my phone.

"Kaoru? Are you there? Are you okay?" Hikaru says on the other line.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay good. Is Akemi okay? She's not getting sick is she?"

"No, she seems to be okay. We'll be heading back now."

"Okay. I'll see you two at home then. Ja!"

"Ja."

I hang up the phone and take Akemi's hand.

"It's getting a little late…we should probably go back now."

Akemi just nods and walks besides me. We walk in silence the rest of the way back and I walk her back to her room.

"I had a lot of fun Kaoru, thanks." Akemi tells me, after handing me my jacket.

"I'm glad you did. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nods and waves at me. I smile and walk down the hall to my room. I go straight into the shower and come back out to see Hikaru sitting on the bed.

"Did you guys have fun?"

I nod my head and sit down next to him.

"It just sucks that it started raining."

"You guys can always go out again. It's not that big a deal."

I nod my head again and go into the bathroom again. I go through my jean pocket to take the stone out. I run my finger over Akemi's name. I put the stone in my robe pocket and walk back out. Hikaru seems to have fallen asleep so I decide to get some sleep too.

I fall asleep for a few hours but suddenly wake up. I try to fall back to sleep, but after a few minutes I realize what's bothering me. I get up, trying not to wake Hikaru up and leave my room. I walk down the hall and knock lightly on Akemi's door. I hear soft sobs coming from the other side, and my eyes fill with worry. I knock again, and the sobbing stops. I then hear footsteps running towards the door. Akemi opens the door and she looks up at me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Kaoru…"

I bite my bottom lip and wipe the tears from Akemi's eyes. I lean down to kiss Akemi and realize this is what I have been wanting to do the entire night. I feel her kiss me back and wrap her arms around me. When she breaks the kiss she pulls me into her room. She kisses me again and I kick the door close.

X x x x x x x X

Oh. My. Gosh. That is like the longest chapter I have ever written. EVER. This really the most I have written for one chapter, for any of my stories…scary.

Anyways, I have already decided that this WILL be a KaoruXoc ficcie, unless someone says other wise. But it has to be a majority vote…Besides, I was leaning towards Kaoru even before I started writing, so it's all good.

Soo…Reviews anyone? It'll make me happy!!

Next update: I'll try to make it sometime during the weekend!

Thanks,

ai.kokoro


End file.
